


Tales of Times Past

by colacatinthehat (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, French Revolution, Romance, also did i mention its the french revolution?, and awkward teenage romance, check out these cute nerds, period drama, there are fight scenes, uh, what else should i tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colacatinthehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1792 and unrest in France seems to be bringing about great change. Ladybug and Cat Noir quickly discover that saving the world is quite the challenge during the French Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An AU Where Miraculous is set during the French Revolution! Characters in the story are essentially the same but I would like it very much if you to thought of them as people in Ladybug's past gone by much like the reveal of Ladybug in Egypt! The dialogue is a little flowery because I wanted to make it feel somewhat like a period drama but I'm not sure if it reads that way. Anyway I hope you Enjoy!

Ladybug's eyes scanned the horizon. It was early February and atop the broad pillars of Notre Dame the cold wind stung her cheeks. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to bring the warmth back to her fingertips. Even in a costume as magic as hers it was hard to keep out the chill on a snowy night such as this.

Across the Seine a fire was creeping down the riverbank, market stalls and crates catching ablaze and sending great clouds of black smoke up into the sky. The cause? Unknown, although Ladybug had her suspicions. She was still fairly new to the business of fighting evil, but she was all too aware that she had been chosen to take up the mask for a reason. Creatures called Akuma had been taking control of the hearts and minds of innocent people and making them, well… different. Different to anything she had seen before, and in these troubled times Ladybug had seen a great deal.

The year was 1792 and as long as the superhero could remember Paris had been in a state of unrest. Marinette had been 12 when the Assembly stormed the Bastille and she was all too aware of the effect the reforms. Press had grown bolder and feudalism had been all but abolished by uprisings across the country. But with the reforms had come an increase in violence. People were dying under mysterious circumstances, the King was no longer in Paris, nobility were fleeing the country and during the day people spoke of war in hushed tones that left Ladybug with a creeping sense of dread.

During the night it was easier. Up here among the rooftops, where the air was clear and the stars seemed so close, she could forget all about the hidden evils of the world. Up here her enemies could be spotted a mile away, they made grand speeches, came at her head on and apparently tonight they lit fires.

She shook herself back to reality and with practiced ease swung herself across the skyline and down to the river crossing. She vaulted over the heads of frightened onlookers and couldn't help a smile of satisfaction as they called out her name in jubilation.

But there was no time to smile and wave to civilians tonight. Tonight Paris was in real danger.

She ran at full pace along the broad stones of the bridge, her blue eyes fixed upon the blaze that was spiralling out of control.

Reaching the other side she could already feel the heat and stopped to listen for sounds of distress. She could hear the rush of water far below that almost drowned out the roar of fire. There were frightened yells too, but none that seemed life-threatening, no one calling for help. For now she should focus on stopping the culprit.

Ladybug approached the flames as closely as she dared, covering her mouth with her hand to try and block out the choking smoke. For the first time she realised that the flames were not flames at all… Or at least they were, but not the kind she expected. They were hundreds upon thousands of insects, tiny flies all lit at their tip by a bright flame that sparked and smoked as they bustled over wood and stone, setting alight all that they could.

Ladybug frowned, reaching out a hand to touch one of the insects. It sprung into the air and flew about her head, a lone spark weaving a halo through the night air, and for a moment she marvelled at how beautiful it was.

It was then that he came at her. A hulking figure that flew with surprising speed. Ladybug managed to spin out of the way of his first attack but she was not prepared for the second that knocked her off her feet and sent her flying.

Reeling in pain she looked up at her attacker and tried to make sense of what she saw. The man, or at least she thought he must have been a man, had long antennae sprouting from a hat atop his head and four sets of wings that glistened in the light of the fires. His eyes blazed with an eerie light and Ladybug knew that this was no ordinary criminal. This man was under the influence of an Akuma.

"Good evening, Ladybug." the man began to speak, it seemed forced as though he didn't quite recall how to form words. "I am Firefly, don't you think it is beautiful how I have lit up the skies of Paris this night?"

"I don't! Look at what you've done!" Ladybug responded as she sprung to her feet, readying herself for whatever came at her next. "This is not beautiful this is destructive, think of what you've damaged! Think of the people you have hurt! Stop this before it's too late!"

Firefly did not seem to hear her, he stared at the flames with an expression of longing, almost yearning, and began to speak again. Although Ladybug was not certain if he was speaking to her or to himself.

"I was so afraid at night… In the dark and cold alleyways I never knew what would happen to me next. I wished for lights as bright and warm as the sun and that is what I got. Aren't they lovely? Beautiful even?" His strange eyes turned back to Ladybug, a new light flickering in their depths. "He gave them to me, now all I have to do is take something from you!"

The man raised his hand and as if instructed by a conductor the insects rose in unison from the charred ashes along riverbank. Ladybug didn't like where this was going one bit.

The superhero vaulted up the side of the nearest in-tact stall and swung herself up onto the rooftops once more. With a flick of his wrist Firefly sent the insects after her in a flurry of tiny wings. Ladybug ran, leaping from building to building as fast as she could. She was fairly certain that her clothes couldn't catch fire but she didn't want to test her theory.

Seeing that she had gained a significant lead she dropped down the thin gap of an alleyway into the darkness below and onto what felt like melting snow and rotting food beneath her boots. She stared up at the narrow window of sky above her head, praying that the insects would pass her by. Seconds passed and she could feel her own heart beating in her chest.

In a rush of wings the insects sped over the alleyway and onwards in their search for her. For a moment they blocked out the stars entirely and then they were gone leaving only a few sparks that drifted down to settle as gray ash upon her hair.

Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. She now knew what she was up against and she was certain she could stop Firefly. She'd just have to be careful about it.

To her right something stirred in the darkness and before she could grab her weapon her legs were swept out from under her, sending her sprawling in the wet snow.

"Oh my… What do we have here? An angel fallen from the heavens?" A voice purred.

Ladybug tried to make out this new threat, the voice was male but aside from that she could only make out a pair of glowing green eyes and… the soft jingle of a bell?

"If I am an angel I wonder what that makes you?" She retorted, coldly.

"Just a humble alley cat doing his job." The owner of the voice stepped into a thin beam of moonlight, his eyes glimmering with intrigue, and crouched down in front of her as though he were coaxing a wild animal towards him."But I don't think we have time for pleasantries tonight. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Now that he was somewhat illuminated she studied his appearance, trying to make sense of this mystery boy. He looked no older than herself, with a mask the same as hers covering the top half of his face with gentle curves that came to a point at the bridge of his nose. In fact his whole attire closely resembled her own, the same leather boots and gloves, the same figure hugging breeches, the same out-of-it's-time style and texture. The only difference was that his lacked the vibrant red colour. Instead his clothes were black as midnight and in place of spots this boy had what appeared to be a bell and the ears of a cat.

 _An alley cat indeed_ Ladybug thought to herself. But he was right, there was no time for pleasantries. This new enemy would have to dealt with and quickly, if she stayed here much longer the whole of Paris would be set ablaze.

She twisted her body around and aimed a kick at the boy's head forcing him to leap backwards. He yelped in surprise as she came at him again forcing him further backwards as she threw several punches. He dodged them with surprising grace and Ladybug was rather impressed with his skills.

But she was better. Before he could retaliate she had him tied up in her yoyo like a fly in a web. He teetered for a moment before tumbling backwards and slipping down against the wall of the alleyway.

"Sorry, but I think I'll be the one asking questions," Ladybug announced cooly. "Who are you?"

Looking down at the boy the she was surprised to see no defiance in his expression, instead his eyes shone with a look she didn't understand.

"The name's Chat Noir. Saviour of Paris? Perhaps you've heard of me?" He shrugged casually, the arrogance in his voice crept under Ladybug's skin and her irritation was doubled when he added. "Do you always dress like that? I don't think I've ever seen a woman in breeches before but I must admit you wear them very well. Do have mercy on a helpless young man like myself."

"Never heard of you, _Chat_. Are you in league with that Akuma?" she continued to question, ignoring his statement.

"Akuma? How do you…?" He narrowed his eyes at her, he clearly knew what she meant which only made Ladybug more suspicious.

"Well are you?" She challenged.

"Of course not, are you?"

"No! I'm trying to stop him but some stupid cat's getting in my way!" Ladybug snapped.

"Well _so-rry_ little miss Ladybug! How was I supposed to know that you two weren't some kind of crazy insect team? I've never heard of _you_ before either!" Chat Noir began to struggle against the rope restraining him. "Now just let me outta this thing! I've got a city to save!"

"Listen _Chat Noir_ ," she spat his name back at him and began to weave the rope of her yoyo around a heavy crate at the entrance of the alley. "I'm no rookie, I know a suspicious character when I see one, and frankly I don't need some furry eared sidekick getting in my way."

"So what you're just going to leave me here?" the black figure exclaimed.

"I'll be back!" Ladybug assured him, a sly grin on her lips. "You just sit tight, little kitty."

She turned on the heel of her boot and headed back out into the street. This fight would be difficult without the use of her yoyo but she wasn't going to risk two criminals wreaking havoc on the streets at once if she could help it. She would get to the bottom of this before the night was through, but Firefly needed to be dealt with first.

Ignoring the yowls from the alleyway and with the end of her yoyo's string safely attached to her finger Ladybug edged her way back to where she had last seen Firefly, pressing her back against the wall so as not to be seen. Peering around the edge of a building she saw him drifting between fires. He didn't look in control of himself, like a moth to a flame. Like this Ladybug could hardly see him as a threat. He simply looked… lost.

She stepped out from where she was hiding and called out to him.

"Firefly!"

The man's head snapped around to look at her but he said nothing and showed no surprise at her re-appearance. Ladybug took a deep breath and prayed that this could be resolved peacefully before continuing. "You don't have to do this. I can help you. But this needs to stop."

"It can't…" Firefly replied, barely louder than a whisper. "You cannot take this warmth and light from me… You _will not take it away from me._ " His voice grew to a shout, his fireflies began to re-group, swarming about him like a growing hurricane of fire. Ladybug took a step back in apprehension. "You _must_ give me your miraculous! I will take it and stay this way forever!"

"I was afraid you'd say that!" Ladybug called back and braced herself for a fight.

With a growing sense of urgency she ran at him, slipping to the side easily to avoid a swarm of flies and rolling beneath another, but they made the approach difficult. She lunged at her enemy only to be driven back by searing heat.

Again and again she danced around him on light feet only to be driven further and further back by a swarm of fire. The more nervous she became the tighter the string of her yoyo pulled on her hand, could she really do this alone?

Above her head there was a terrible cracking sound and both she and her opponent looked up to see the third floor of a building teetering dangerously over the street. The support beams were ablaze and could no longer take the weight of the structure. It lurched dangerously and Ladybug sprung backwards to avoid it as it fell. It toppled into the road and sent a wave of hot air and ash rushing towards her. Forcing the young heroine to cover her eyes to protect them from the smoke.

When she dared to look again Firefly stood before her unscathed. His eyes were glowing pinpricks in the darkness. He barely looked human as the light of the flames flickered behind him, casting his face into shadows.

Glancing behind her Ladybug found to her horror that she was backed up against the edge of the river. The fireflies were still swarming, she could not get close enough to Firefly to fight him and now she had nowhere to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Firefly continues, forcing Chat Noir out of his comfort zone. It's a good thing he has luck on his side. (For now that is.)

Back in the alleyway Chat Noir struggled against the rope. 

He had tried to bite his way through but the thin cord was not made of any material he had seen before and he had been forced to give up. Desperately he pushed himself onto his feet but his boots could not get purchase on the snow and sent him sprawling to the floor once more with a groan. 

He had to get out of here. The stink of rotting food and, more worryingly the growing smoke, was an affront to his heightened senses. He heard a loud crash and the cracking of stone from what sounded like the next street down and his mind raced with frightening images of him burning alive. 

Curse that girl! Who did she think she was anyway? He was only trying to help and it’s not like he’d never done this before. Sure, not in  _ Paris  _ but he was certainly no… what was it she had called him? A suspicious character?  _ Sidekick?  _ Perish the thought. He’d rather be seen dead.

The girl wore such a peculiar outfit too... He had never met anyone like her before and, begrudgingly, he found it intriguing. The confidence with which she carried herself, her attire and her sharp tongue were not at all what he was used to from, well, _anyone_. More importantly he was intrigued by what she could _do._ Her skillset was much like his own. Was she like him? Did she have a Kwami too? 

Just as Chat had resigned himself to burn or freeze to death (he preferred the idea of the latter) the end of the yoyo jolted suddenly. It unhooked itself with ease from the loop it had been tied in, almost as though it had a mind of it’s own, spiraling about him dizzyingly until he was completely free before it sped around the crates and vanished out of sight.

_ That girl must have called taken it back and freed him.  _ Chat Noir mused.  _ But why? Did she have need of it? _

He got to his feet, dusting snow from his body with disdain, and bolted out of the alleyway. 

It was then that he understood.

The girl was trapped, backed up against the river edge with a twelve foot drop into the murky waters of the Seine. before her stood Firefly, his body rippling with embers. No, it was crawling with what appeared to be insects.  _ How disgusting! _

A toppled building prevented any escape and the girl appeared childlike and small, yoyo in hand and with nowhere to turn.

She then did something he did not expect. With a shout she tossed her yoyo high into the air where it emitted a blast of white light, paling that of the fire in comparison. Chat Noir was forced to shield his eyes from it’s harsh rays and then as quickly as it came it was gone. It’s place an _...anchor?  _ It fell from the sky and the girl caught it and examined it carefully.

Chat gawked in confusion. From what he could gather this strange young woman had some sort of magic toy that could summon any item in all of the known universe and she’d chosen to spawn a red-spotted anchor? And she dared to question  _ his  _ character? Sure, his baton was no deadly weapon but it served him well in a pinch thanks to his swordsman skills.

Chat Noir laced his fingers together and stretched, it looked like this would be up to him. What a  _ shame.  _

With a flourish he had his baton in hand. He extended it with no real urgency and gave the villain a gentle tap on the shoulder with the tip. 

“Sorry to steal the show but this has gone on long enough,” he called out, trying to keep his voice casual and making certain to drop a wink at the peculiar young lady for good measure.

Firefly stiffened and slowly turned to face him. His wings began to flutter until they became a haze and the flies rose from his body to hang about his head like a threatening cloud.

“Y-you… You must not… Not get in my way…” the man stammered, his voice seemed eerie and hollow. Chat Noir swallowed hard, looking at this man made his skin crawl. 

“You  _ idiot! _ What are you doing?” The girl yelled, but she was to late. In a flurry of fire the insects flew at him.

Chat felt the heat on his face and it forced to flip backwards to safety. Pulling his baton closer he spun it forcing, the insects away from him. He was well practiced but the technique left him open and vulnerable. Firefly was faster than he had anticipated and came at him full force. He blocked his opponents fist with the metal of his weapon and struggled to keep his balance on the icy stones of the street. Firefly leaned in close, his teeth bared in a snarl like some kind of animal. From such a short distance Chat could make out how gaunt Firefly’s cheeks were... 

The man’s eyes strayed to the ring on the hero’s finger and his thin lips curved into what Chat assumed was a smile. Chat shoved hard, throwing Firefly backwards and aimed a swipe at his opponents head. But Firefly’s wings made him unpredictable and he missed, almost slipping over on the ice. Firefly shot upwards, grabbing a fistful of Chat’s golden hair and pulled. The villain landed behind him heavily, dragging Chat backwards by the hair and forcing a cry of pain from the boy’s lips. 

“I think I’ve seen enough!” The mysterious girl cried, sending her weapon flying. “ _ I’m  _ the one you should really be worrying about!” 

Her yoyo wrapped tight around Firefly’s ankle and the villain released Chat in shock, reaching down to try to loosen the cord that dug into his skin. 

Chat Noir stared at the girl as sparks fluttered about her slender figure. Backed against the dark Paris cityscape she looked positively supernatural in her mask and her spots. Her gaze was locked upon her enemy with an expression of such calculated determination Chat couldn’t help but feel a little afraid. 

Before he realised what she was doing she turned on her heel, spotted anchor in one hand and string of her weapon in the other, vaulted the barricade and plunged into the icy river. 

Firefly was dragged backwards by the weight at such a speed that the force of it slammed him into the ground. Chat Noir could only watch in shock as his enemy crashed through the fence. His long fingers latched onto stone and, for a brief moment, the villain clung in desperation to the edge of the river. Chat thought he saw fear flicker in his inhuman eyes. 

With a scream of defiance Firefly’s grip gave way and he too was pulled into the black waters. His insects swarmed over the surface of the river searching for their master, but could not follow him into the depths. Chat Noir almost felt sorry for them.

The boy raced downstream until the reached the Pont Neuf. He leapt nimbly up onto the high wall and, holding onto a lamppost for support, he swung himself out as far as his balance would allow to look down at the racing current below. His keen eyes scanned the surface of the dark water as seconds stretched out into an age. 

It became very clear very fast that they weren’t coming back up.

Cat hopped down from the wall and shook himself. He could just walk away. Leave them to drown. Sure, he wasn’t fond of water but he wasn’t a  _ scaredy cat, _ he just didn’t have the motivation. He placed a clawed hand on his shoulder and rocked it uncomfortably, unable to keep still. If Paris was safe what did it matter if a villain and a girl that assumed  _ he  _ was a villain drowned. If he left them for dead Chat wouldn’t lose any sleep over it.  

_ Who was he kidding. _

Before giving himself the chance to back out Chat took a running jump off the edge of a bridge. For a moment he was flying, the expanse Paris shone beautifully reflected in the surface of the river like a mirror. In that moment Chat Noir knew with great clarity that Paris was worth dying for.

He hit the water at great force, knocking the air out of him and sending him reeling, his body thrown back and forth under the water until he was no longer sure what was up or down. Darkness cast out the orange light of the flames and Chat thought that he must have been swept under the bridge. 

His back struck something hard and he managed to flip himself around and catch ahold of it before it was out of his grasp. Opening his eyes he could just make out that he had grasped ahold of something cold and metal, a beam of some sort that too had been swept downstream and lodged itself between the arches of the bridge. To his right there was some kind of… chord? His eyes followed it and he turned to look behind him, his head beginning to spin from the lack of oxygen. 

The girl’s weapon had caught on the beam, above him Firefly was flailing desperately to reach the surface. But the end of the yoyo wrapped tightly around his ankle was not long enough to permit him. Below Chat and on the other side of the beam hung the young woman in red. She appeared to be unconscious, chain of the anchor around one wrist dragging her down, the chord of her yoyo holding her up from sinking to the riverbed below.

Chat’s lungs screamed for air and his head felt so light that he barely felt the icy water burning his skin. Mustering all he had left he slammed his palm down against the surface of the beam. His ring emitted a wave of dark magic, eroding the metal away to nothing. 

No longer restrained Firefly shot upwards, pulling the girl up with him by the chord on his ankle. Chat barely had time to grab ahold of her waist as she past before the the two burst free of the water and into the cold night air. Firefly dragged them into the sky with the strength of no mortal man.

Chat coughed hard, spluttering out river water, but as the dark fog lifted from his head he saw the pavement streaming by beneath him. The anchor, still around the girl’s wrist, dragged along the floor screeching against the stone.

What should he do? Should he let go and try and rescue the girl on foot? She didn’t appear to be breathing and Chat wasn’t sure how long she would survive - that is if she wasn’t already dead. The thought tugged like an heavy knot in his stomach. The yoyo had come untied before, but how? Panicking, Chat reached up. Grasping the chord of the weapon he pulled hard and, to his surprised, it unravelled and came free just as it had done in the alley. 

They crashed into street at speed and rolled along the hard cobbled stones until they reached a stop. Chat sat up, he had grazed the skin on his knees and elbows, even through his suit, and he was thankful he hadn’t landed on his head. 

The girl in his arms however had fared worse. Her eyes were closed but there was a faint crease in her brow and a thin trickle of blood dripped from her temple and under her mask. 

Chat’s mind raced. Hero though he was, he was no doctor. 

Looking down at her face he remembered once, long ago, a young girl had fallen into the pond. He had been eight and she had been seven, although he was not allowed to play with her. She was a daughter of one his father’s guests and did not know how to swim when she chased a frog and fell into the water. The girl had died of pneumonia some days later but once they had pulled her out of the water they had…

Chat grabbed unconscious girl by the shoulders and tipped her forward. What seemed like half of the river streamed out of her mouth and onto the cobbled stones. The girl coughed weakly and Chat hit her firmly on the back with the palm of his hand. She coughed again, more forcefully this time and reached up an uncertain hand to grip his shoulder. Her fingers dug into his skin as though she were trying to ground herself as her small body was wracked with harsh coughing. 

She lifted her head with great difficulty as though it was made of stone and when Chat looked into her blue eyes they were murky and unfocused.

“Is… is it..?” She choked out, as she spoke she tried to move her left arm feebly but it was still weighed down by the red spotted anchor. Chat’s eyes followed her’s and fell to her belt, tucked under the leather was something tattered and fabric.

Firefly landed with a thud some twenty feet away. His clothes were dripping wet, clinging to his thin frame and dark hair hung about his face in tatters. Although his expression was hard to read the air about him was far more threatening than it ever had been before. His flies, re-united with their master, thronged about him in a mass of sparks. 

“It’s over…” Firefly snarled as he approached, his hollow voice quiet against the sounds of chaos around him. “Your Miraculous!”

Chat swallowed hard, his body felt heavy and cold as ice, he didn’t think he could take another fight. 

And yet, Firefly seemed strangely naked. Something about his appearance was… off. Chat’s eyes flicked to the girl’s belt again. Firefly’s hat! 

“The Akuma…” The girl breathed, moving weakly again.

_ Of course! _ Chat swiped up the sopping fabric and gripped it between his claws.

“No!” Firefly lunged at him, the outcry was the first human reaction he had shown.

Chat tore the fabric in two, releasing a black butterfly from the material. It fluttered up into the sky and it’s eerie purple light looked strangely impure against the warm red and golds of the fireflies.

The girl stirred, re-invigorated by some strength or willpower Chat had underestimated her of. She was on her feet, yoyo in hand before he had realised what was going on. 

“That’s enough from you.” Her voice betrayed how truly tired she was, but there was determination in there too. 

She swung her weapon in a precise arc above her head, it split open emitting a white light and swallowed up the cursed Akuma. She caught it neatly and run her nail up the seam of the case. It opened up like a locket and out fluttered a butterfly so delicate and white that Chat recalled the story of Pandora opening her box.

But the girl was not done. She held the anchor aloft above her head and in a blaze of pink light it was gone, the fireflies, the flames, the charred buildings, all gone. Purified in a few seconds. Chat looked around, utterly confused. The streets of Paris looked perfectly untouched, the harsh orange of fire and flickering shadows replaced only by the gentle light of oil lantern and the distant stars above. Even his clothes, that had been soaked to the bone, felt dry and warm against the cold winter night. It was as though the fight had never happened.

Firefly fell to his knees, his villain attire falling away in dark tendrils revealing him to be a scrawny middle aged man. His pale skin stretched over his gaunt face like parchment and without his wreath of fireflies he looked very small and breakable.  _ A beggar,  _ Chat thought to himself. 

The girl turned and took the hat, now fixed, from Chat. Her expression was unreadable but the boy could see the colour had returned to her cheeks. She approached the man and got down on one knee. Offering him the hat.

The man took it gratefully and placed it back upon his head.

“Thank you kindly miss…” he said, his voice was thin and quivering. He looked about, confusion written across his face. “Forgive me young miss but… Where am I? How did I get here?”

“What is your name, sir?” The girl asked. Her voice very quiet and gentle.

“Reyer, miss…” The man replied hesitantly.

“Mr. Reyer there is always help for those in Paris who need it,” the girl rose to her feet slowly, as though she were very weary. She smiled kindly and added. “There is a bakery at Rue Montorgueil who will give bread to those who really need it. Just tell them I sent you, okay?”

Chat Noir couldn’t help but marvel at the ease with which she handled the situation. He watched in awe as she looked to the heavens, starlight illuminating her face and turning her dark hair a deep navy. She looked so wise and brave, so graceful as she threw her yoyo and swung off into the night. Up onto the rooftops and out into the dark. Away from him. Until she was almost out of sight. 

Wait, no, she was leaving this wasn’t the plan at all.

“ _ Wait! _ ” He called after her aloud. Scrambling to his feet and, with much less grace, vaulted himself up onto the rooftops behind her. Leaving Mr. Reyer to watch on in confusion. 

Chat raced after the girl, almost slipping once or twice on the icy slates.

The girl halted suddenly if only to silence his cries. She turned to face him, a building between them. Something about her demeanour made Chat nervous to approach any closer.

“Don’t follow me! My transformation is almost over and I don’t want a creep like  _ you _ knowing who I am!” She called across the rooftop. Chat’s own ring beeped letting him know he had minutes left before his identity would too be revealed to the whole world. He could understand her discomfort. 

“You were amazing back there…” he called back, trying to keep his tone as noncommittal as possible. “The way you purified that Akuma.”

“I know a few tricks,” the girl shrugged casually. “Now go away!”

“Now, now don’t be so cold. On a night like this the warmth of the words of a pretty girl like you will keep my heart burning in spite of the chill. Thanks for that by the way, I really felt like I needed a dip tonight!” Chat teased.

The girl paused and to Chat’s surprise she did not respond with a sharp quip. Her miraculous beeped, breaking the silence and alerting them both that her time was almost up. 

“Thank you… for saving me,” she said at last.

Chat couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face.

“Anything for a talented heroine like you, spots! I’m actually amazed you lived through it!” 

“Luck has a tendency to be on my side… But I wouldn’t have _ needed _ that if  _ you _ hadn’t thrown me off in the first place!” She snapped, jabbing a finger at him. “Don’t ever get in my way again or I’ll turn those black ears of yours red. Got it, kitty?”

“Yes ma’am!” Chat stood up straight and gave her a mock salute, still grinning like a fool.

The girl rolled her eyes and readied herself to leave.

“Wait! What is your name?” Chat Called after her, desperate to know anything about this mystery girl before she left. 

“People just call me Ladybug.” 

_ Ladybug. _

Chat Noir’s heart soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! Writing fights is TOUGH! Honestly writing this makes me realise I'm not much of a fiction writer or... well writer at all really. I like to tell my stories visually and If I had all the time in the world this would be a comic or an animation but sadly I don't so mediocre fanfiction it will stay! 
> 
> Writing stuff set in the past involves an awful lot of research oh gosh! Did you know that Paris was one of the first cities to introduce widespread street lamps? (Well lanterns...) Because I didn't! Shoutout to King Louis XIV for giving Chat something to swing off. Also I had to try and keep the first aid in this old fashioned. You guys could have got some mouth to mouth but that wasn't invented until the 1950's so uh... yeah... poor Chat got kiss blocked by historical accuracy! 
> 
> I think this tale might get a little long so wish me luck! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
